Obstacles
by gleefan26
Summary: Emma made the worst mistake of her life by marrying Carl.  As she is finally released from Carl's grasp, all she wants to be with is one man.  That one man is Will.  But is it already too late?  Did she wait too long?    Horrible summary.  One-shot


Marrying Carl was the worst decision Emma had ever made. She soon began to realize that as the situation dawned on her. Sure, she loved Carl but she wasn't sure if she was really in love with him. She knew that she had given her heart to one Will Schuester a long time ago. Somehow, through all the things they had been through, her heart remained with him the whole time. Her head however, went a different direction. She tried to stay smart through this whole debacle. She really did but her heart and head wanted two different things. How do you choose which one was more important? Emma certainly tried to find out but never reached a conclusion. So instead, she reflected on her past and how she always chose her heart above anything else and realized how that always caused her pain later on. So instead, she picked the logical reason and chose her head. It turned out that it became the worst mistake she had ever made.

Emma found herself falling out of love for Carl every minute of every time she spent time with him. He was a great man but she found out that he wasn't the guy she thought he was. She found him to be more impatient towards her problems and even at times pressuring her to do things she wasn't ready to do yet. She always found herself giving her more work to spend more time in the office so she wouldn't have to spend more time at home with him. Emma really hated the abrupt turn in her life. One year ago, she was the best of friends with Will and they were very hard to separate. Now, in the present time, awkward silence and sad stares were what they had become. So Emma took it to herself to fix that. Of all the things that went wrong with her life, that was the part she desperately needed to change. So she found herself spending more time with him. She goes to his classroom during his free hour and builds a conversation with him every chance that she could get. The more time she spent with him, the heavier the weight of her ring became. She knew that this wasn't fair to both men. She knew that and every night, she always looked at Carl and could feel the guilt settle in. She had to take action. So one night, she decided to leave work early and make her way home. She found Carl there cooking food and it even made it harder for her to continue. She gathered all her thoughts together and called to Carl. The whole night, they had talked about all the things that had happened and all the personal thoughts that they had. When they entered the night, they were a married couple. But as the sun began to shine, they became an almost divorced couple. A couple of days later, Emma found herself to be a divorced woman. It was an all very easy process. They took what they all had before and signed a paper. Simple as that.

Emma couldn't wait to tell Will about her divorce. She wanted to tell him what she had been feeling ever since she first met him. So the next day, she rose out of her bed quickly, took a shower, made herself breakfast, put on her work clothes, and bolted out of the door in record time. She got to work and ran to his office. But his office was still locked and dark. Emma realized that it was way too early and walked slowly back to her office. Emma began to work and found herself to be so busy that she couldn't see Will the whole day. Many students with their problems came to her office every hour and she had no choice but to see Will after school. As the day finally ended, Emma couldn't contain the smile off of her face. She happily skipped along the hallways after she had locked her office and made her way towards Will's office knowing surely that he was going to be there this time. And sure enough, there he was but there was also someone there that made her heart drop. There was Holly Holiday and Will Schuester dancing to some song and having the time of their lives. As he was spinning her there, Will finally noticed Emma standing at the door. He stopped dancing and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Umm..." Will stared at her clearing his throat. "Emma, hey. Uh... this is Holly, my, uh, my girlfriend."

There it was. Emma felt time stop around her. She felt her heart stop and the heartbreak she felt was worse than she had ever felt before. She felt her throat tightened as she stared at the blonde woman ahead.

"Hi, I'm Holly. You must be Emma!" Holly said cheekily.

She extended her hand out and Emma had no choice but to take it. "Nice to meet you Holly." Emma responded. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to break down in front of them. Not here and not now. She found her mouth telling them that she had to go. And she found herself running in the hallways and out of the parking lot and into her car. As she reached the car, she couldn't take it any longer. Her concealed tears finally broke through her barrier and flooded her face. As she sat in her car, she knew that she was too late. Will had stopped fighting. He had stopped fighting for her. And worst of all, he had stopped fighting for them and moved on to someone else. She had missed her shot.

Emma found herself crying every single night. The friendship that she had tried so hard to build up and fix between her and Will collapsed in just one day. Emma couldn't take it anymore. She no longer ate lunch with him but just ate alone in her office. She no longer went to his class during free period because she couldn't take the heartbreak. She wanted to spend time with Will but she wanted to be with him alone. Somehow, Holly was always with Will every time she saw him. She finally realized what it felt like in Will's shoes. She could see how hard it was for him to see her with Carl. Emma knew what it felt like as he was with Terri, but knowing that they could have had that person and one mistake ruined it all, now that felt a hundred times worse. Every day, Emma felt herself falling apart. Her clothes became to get darker and that bright pastel colors she was known for, became a blur of the past. Her hair became messier as she no longer cared to fix it. Her eyes began to droop as her nights were spent crying her heart out.

One night, Emma found herself stuck with more work. But, a person knocked on her door. She looked up and realized that it was Will. Though she spent crying over this man every night causing her to have a luck luster of sleep, she couldn't help but smile at his presence. Her face soon began to be clouded with confusion. She hadn't talked to him for a few weeks now and she didn't know what he wanted.

"Hello Will. What can I do for you?" Emma said trying to cover up her sad voice with a smile afterwards.

"Hey Em. You know how late it is. I was walking along and saw that your lights were still on. I just wanted to hear your voice again. I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Yeah. Um.. I guess I just have been really busy lately you know."

Will stared at her knowing that it was all a complete lie but the look that she had given him told him that she didn't want to discuss it any further.

"Hey. I wanna catch up on everything that's happened. Do you want to accompany me to Breadsticks?

Emma looked at him. She's been wanting to spend some alone time with him and this was her chance to do so. "Sure. I would love to."

Emma packed all of her stuff and locked her office. She then traveled along the hallway side by side with Will talking about all the things that they had been doing. Just as Emma was about to tell about her divorce, a female voice stops them in his track. There was Holly Holiday right behind them and Emma thought she saw Will's face drop but as she blinked, she saw his face smile as he hugged her.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Holly asked.

"Actually, we're about to go to Breadsticks." Will calmly replied.

"You know what, I've never been there before. I heard that they had really good food there! I've been wanting to go!"

Will didn't say anything and Holly just looked at him waiting for him to reply and even though Emma wanted to desperately spend time with Will, she knew that he wasn't hers anymore but someone else's.

"You know what. You should go with Will." Emma replied.

"Really, oh you're so nice. I've been wanting to go for so long!"

"Emma..." Will warned.

"Yeah. You know what, you too should go on a date by yourselves. It will do you two some good." Emma smiled but found her heart drop and could feel some of the many tears that she had shed for Will for so long waiting to come out.

"Emma. What about our get together?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm really busy tonight anyways." She tried to put on her best smile but completely failed on trying to fool Will. He's known her long enough. "Anyways, I hope you guys have fun and I'll see you whenever."

"Emma." Will called out to her but Emma could only put on a sad smile for him as she turned to leave.

Emma turned her head away and walked farther and farther away from them, the tears now so evident on her face. She walked with her head drooped down. She had to let go of him. She just had too. She knows that her heart will never be able to accomplish that but she has to try. Because if she can't, then every night, she'll find herself shedding tears for the same man that she could have had but had gotten away.

The next week, Emma didn't have a chance to see Will again. So, she's been going on in the same routine. Going to work, giving advice to students, staying late, SAT preps, and crying for two hours at night before going to sleep. That was her schedule every single day. However, on a late Wednesday night, she received a phone call from her parents. They talked and then her parents told her about a job opening in Denver, Colorado. A school was looking for a new guidance counselor. It was the perfect job. They offered more money and more benefits. It also gave her a chance to get away from Will. She knew that she needed to move on. She wanted to move on with Will but knew that that wasn't going to happen. She needed a new start. She just wanted both of them to be happy. After giving it a long, hard, and careful consideration, she finally made her decision. She was going to leave Lima and head to Denver. So, Emma walked over to Figgins' office and talked to him about a job offering. He was reluctant at first and finally, an hour later, handed her the resignation papers, not before telling her that she could get her job back anytime if anything went wrong. She filled the papers out quickly and handed it back. Her last day was two days from now and she didn't want anyone knowing that she was leaving. No one would have really cared except for one Spanish teacher but she didn't really want him knowing either. It would have made everything much harder than it had to be.

Two days later, Emma found herself packing all her things up in boxes. Just at that moment, a certain Spanish teacher decided to come in.

"Hey Em... What is going on in here?"

"Will. Uh... Come here to help?" Emma wanted to smack herself in the head for that stupid question but didn't think of anything else to say.

"Emma... Why is your whole room empty except for these boxes?"

"Uh... I'm leaving. I resigned. I got a better job offer at a different school."

Emma finally allowed herself to look at Will and saw his face melt into confusion, shock, and hurt.

"Where?" Will's voice broke as he said this.

"Denver, Colorado."

"Em. What- Why?"

"Uh... I just wanted a new start to my life."

"Em. Please you can't go! Please. You're my best friend..."

Emma interrupted him. "And that's all I'm ever going to be Will. That's all. I know how you felt when I was with Carl, Will. I know that now. I just can't live that life anymore. Every single night, I spend two hours crying over you. I've had enough heartbreak. I love you. There I finally said it. You deserve to be happy and so do I. I'm done. Okay. I want to be with you. I want to be more that just your best friend. But I don't want to split you and Holly up. You're so happy and all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. But guess what Will? I want to be happy too!"

Will was speechless. His mind was going off and he couldn't think straight.

Emma just looked at him waiting for him to say something but he didn't. Emma sighed in defeat and grabbed her stuff and began to walk away. She was almost out the door when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Em... please."

"Will, if you care for me just a tiny bit, please let me go. Don't make it harder that it already is. I need to get to the airport. I don't want to be late."

"Em!" And just like that, Emma was out of his life forever.

For the next five minutes, Will contemplated on his life there. It was dejavu all over again. He could see his future ahead of him but his future didn't include a blonde woman. But had included a certain red head. Will knew that he couldn't let Emma out of his life. He needed her. He still loves her. To know that she loves him too, well it only made his decision easier. He ran out of her room and ran Figgins' office. He asked for a substitute and asked if he knew what flight Emma was going to be in. Figgins said that she was in flight 203 and said that the plane was going to leave in 40 minutes. Will ran out of the room just before he had finished and ran to his car and drove. When he got there, he only had 15 minutes left. He had to hurry up. He cut the line, angering many customers, and asked for a ticket to Denver. It cost him $237 dollars but he gave her $300 as he had no time to get change. He ran to the security checks and was halted due to long line. 10 minutes left. He finally made it through the line but only had 5 minutes left after that. The terminal was all the way across to the other side. Will ran and ran and heard that flight 203 was boarding. He hurried his pace but found himself almost out of breath. He would have stopped but he couldn't risk losing her. This was his last chance. He finally made it to the boarding but noticed that the doors were closed. He ran towards the door and tried pulling at it but it wouldn't move.

"Sir, please. We'll get you another flight."

"NO!" He ran towards the window and saw that the plane was backing out and was getting ready to take off.. "NO! NO!" he yelled. His back hit the wall hard as he slowly dropped to the ground. He did lose her. He lost her again. This time though, it was forever. He stood up to get out of this place. There were too many things going in his head and so many memories. He jogged back but not before running into a woman.

"Sorry."

"It's fine!" The woman kept walking but not before Will had managed to get a good look of her. It was Emma. Will thought that his mind was playing tricks with him again but he had to find out. For his sake. So he ran up behind her and tugged on her shirt. The woman turned around and sure enough it was Emma! He hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go.

"Emma! Oh god Emma!"

"Will! What are you doing here?"

"Flight 303 is now boarding." the speakers boomed.

"Will, please, I have to go. That's my flight."

"Emma! Please stay. I love you! I realized something. You know how you wanted me to be happy, well I'm not. I can't think of finding happiness without you in my life. As I was thinking about my future, I can't picture it without you in there. For the past few nights, you know what I've been dreaming of, our life together."

"Will."

"No, listen. In my dream, we've been married for 3 years. We have a beautiful baby girl named Sophie. We're so happy. We wake up with the sound of our daughter's voice and I spin her around while you giggle in your adorable way. We tell each other every night that we love each other and that we wouldn't change anything for the world. We could have that life Em. Please give me a chance. Stay in Lima. Please, I'm begging you!"

"Will. How do you know that it's all going to turn out like that? It was a dream. Usually people dream to get out of that harsh reality. How do you know?"

"Because I'm spending it with you. Every time I spend with you is like a dream Em. Always. I keep having to pinch myself to see if everything is a dream. If I have you, I don't care if I'm rich or poor. I'm happy with just having you! Please don't leave. Take a chance. Take a chance with me."

"I have to go."

"When are you going to stop running away, Cinderella? Please give me a chance. All I ask is for one more chance." Will pleaded.

"I have to go." Emma insisted.

"Please."

"Will, let me finish. I have to go. I have to get my bags because there are a lot of valuable stuff in there and I want to have it with me, when I return to Lima."

Will smiled as he gathered her in his arms, giving her a soft, but passionate kiss, never wanting to let her go in his arms. He was finally hers and she was finally his and that's all that really matters. He almost lost her again but this time, he was not going to let that happen again. So many obstacles had stood in their way and he knew that there were more to come. Just as long as they faced it together, he didn't care at all.

_

* * *

_

_So, I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Just wanted something different. This is my first one-shot so go easy on me. Please review! I would really appreciate it!_


End file.
